Chercher le soleil au milieu de la nuit
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Il l'a perdu, en perdant autre chose. Death Fic sanzô x Gokû, one shot.


**Titre de la fanfic :** Chercher le soleil au milieu de la nuit.

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Death fic, romance.

**Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû

**Notes :** Cette fic m'est venu en écoutant « Le monde est stone ». Toutes plaintes et envie de meurtre en ce qui me concerne, sont à voir avec Phoenix Wright. Et oui, j'ai pleuré moi-même en écrivant cette fic.

Il avait disparu, comme ça. En laissant une telle trace, qu'elle détruisit tout. Elle le perturba à tel point qu'il en pleurait trop. La pluie faisait place au soleil. Ce soleil qui brillait tellement fort….Avant.

Comment il avait disparu ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il savait juste qu'il ne serait plus jamais là. Et que c'était un peu de sa faute à lui.

Quand on lui avait dit qu'il n'existerait plus jamais, le brun n'avait cru personne. Il s'était efforcé de s'exclamer que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, mais malheureusement, quelqu'un lui avait tout expliqué. Tout ce dont il ne se rappelait plus, car à ce moment là, le ouistiti avait perdu cette chose trop précieuse pour lui.

Tous ceux qui avait vu la scène, n'avait pu qu'affirmer les dires du premier à en avoir parlé, et le singe avait du se l'avouer, le soleil était mort.

Alors, comprenant la situation, souffrant de sa culpabilité, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, ne s'arrêtant plus. Les aiguilles du ciel, devenant celles de ses yeux. Il n'y aurait plus jamais personne pour être en rogne quand les gouttes tomberont, que ce soit celle du ouistiti ou du firmament. Plus rien pour briller.

Il était sorti dehors, pourtant, cette chose qui brillait était encore là. A le narguer, à le regarder de haut, à le traiter d'idiot. Toujours en brillant si fort. Le macaque fut de meilleure humeur, un petit peu. Mais ça ne dura point longtemps, car la nuit vint, et il disparu à nouveau. Le singe venait encore de perdre la luminosité de son cœur, et lui qui beuglait toujours qu'il avait faim, hurla juste d'un cri d'agonie, de souffrance et de douleur. Les dieux lui en voulaient tant que ça pour lui faire ça ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il se mit à courir. Si la lune brillait, si les étoiles brillaient, et si le soleil était une étoile, alors où était-il ? Il cherchait son soleil, si brillant, si puissant, si réchauffant, mais il eut beau poursuivre la nuit, il ne le trouva point.

Les deux autres essayèrent de l'arrêter, de le raisonner. Mais comment secourir quelqu'un ayant perdu la chose qui lui était la plus importante ? Il aurait voulu remonter dans le temps, il aurait même voulu ne jamais exister pour qu'il vive encore. Pourquoi tout était passé si vite ? Pourquoi il ne se souvenait plus de rien ? Pourquoi tout avait disparu et que son cœur s'était brisé aussi vite que le cœur du blond s'était arrêté ? C'était fini, il n'arrivait finalement pas à l'admettre. Le pire dans tout ça, était que son soleil n'avait pas été tué par un ennemi. Par quelque chose de pire encore. Et cela avait littéralement détruit le singe, qui ne souriait plus, qui ne sourirait plus.

Puis il s'arrêta. Ça ne servait rien de courir. Il ne reviendrait jamais. Il ne pourrait pas courir après quelque chose qui n'existait plus. A cause d'une petite erreur, d'un effet papillon, d'un retour des flammes. Alors qu'au début, tout était bien, il mangeait paisiblement, et le blond l'avait une énième fois frappé parce qu'il engloutissait trop vite la nourriture, ou bien qu'il faisait trop de bruit en mâchouillant. Tout aurait du continuer comme d'habitude. Le kappa lui aurait volé de la nourriture, et l'ancien humain serait parvenu à les calmer en même temps que de rassurer les pauvres clients du restaurant. Seulement, cette suite n'eut jamais lieu. Juste par une petite attaque de yokai. Une toute petite. Une comme ils en avaient tous les quatre l'habitude…

Le singe tomba par terre, ses yeux étaient secs, mais ils pleuraient encore. Il aurait aimé qu'on l'abatte, qu'on le tue là tout de suite. Qu'il souffre moins. Il préférait mourir que de continuer de chercher quelque chose qui ne serait plus jamais là. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il était tout seul, au milieu de cette nuit qui paraissait ne jamais finir. Et si le soleil le tuait le lendemain ? Après tout, il lui avait promis que si un jour il pétait un plomb, il lui ôterait la vie. Et c'était le cas, là non ? Seulement personne ne sortirait son flingue, personne ne lui tira dessus pour l'achever. Le ouistiti n'en pouvait plus.

Oui ça avait été comme d'habitude. Et cette attaque n'avait été aux yeux de tous qu'un petit entraînement, ou juste un peu de piment pour bien commencer la journée. Mais un yôkai avait été plus intelligent que les autres. Sûrement qu'on l'avait renseigné. Oui, c'est ça, on lui avait dit la vérité. Et il avait ôté cette chose tellement précieuse aux yeux du singe. Tout fut fini. Terminé. Le plus horrible, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait que d'une seule chose : Cette envie de tuer. Si forte, si grande. Qu'il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter…

Il ferma les yeux. C'était inutile, et il le savait. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était voir son soleil, des tonnes d'images défilaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper.

Le pire de tout, c'est qu'en le voyant disparu, ou juste éteint, le singe s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé trop tard ? Oui, il l'aimait, bien sûr, mais pas qu'un peu. Juste beaucoup trop. Et si tout aurait été comme d'habitude, peut-être qu'il s'en serait aperçu plus tard, et que cela n'aurait pas été à sens unique ?

Mais le singe ne pourrait plus jamais lui demander. Par sa faute.

Comme il ne se souvenait plus, comme il pleurait déjà, on avait essayé de lui raconter, de lui expliquer pourquoi. Mais comment avouer que celui qui avait fait disparaître la chose qui lui était la plus précieuse au monde, était lui-même ? Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qui aimait tant le soleil, que c'était lui-même qui l'avait assassiné ? On essaya de lui trouver une excuse, pour le réconforter… Mais ça ne marcha pas.

Et le babouin avait poursuivi le soleil, qui avait été consumé, par une dorure trop chaude, trop puissante pour lui. Il voulait mourir, rejoindre le blond dans le ciel, si grand… Il voulait tout quitter, il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser tant il pleurait. L'herbe était arrosée par les larmes d'un singe qui n'en pouvait plus, qui n'en pourrait plus jamais. Qu'on le tue, qu'on l'assassine, mais par pitié, que son cœur arrête de battre trop fort. Il ne battait plus pour rien. C'était terminé.

La nuit le narguait, lui rappelant tellement que c'était de sa propre faute que le moine dépravé avait disparu. Il avait perdu cette chose qui était si importante pour lui, ce contrôle de lui-même, il n'avait pas pu empêcher le stupide yôkai trop intelligent de le lui retirer. Et sa véritable apparence avait fait face. Bien sûr, ses trois amis avait essayé de l'arrêter. Surtout le soleil, qui tenta tant bien que mal de lui remettre ce qui permettrait de faire revenir le singe tout gentil et tout adorable qu'il était. Et il en était mort. Tué. Par ce ouistiti qui à présent pleurait, qui suffoquait, qui avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mourir était la seule pensée qu'il avait, avec celle de l'existence de ce blond si brillant.

Mais il le savait trop bien. Gokû avait tué Sanzô, quand celui-ci lui remit son contrôleur de force. Il n'avait pas à chercher le soleil. Il n'avait pas à être secouru, vu qu'il était coupable. Il voulait mourir. Sauf, que personne n'était là pour lui tirer dessus, pour le condamner à la peine de mort.

Et il resta là, tout seul, dans l'herbe, sans son soleil, à souffrir le martyr, à agoniser, à suffoquer, à ne plus pouvoir respirer…

En continuant à vivre.

Fin


End file.
